


Bucky Barnes Vs ABBA

by StarkTony1



Series: Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes; HYDRA's worst nightmare [3]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABBA, Bucky Barnes' Singing Arm, M/M, Tony Stark loves Bucky, Winter Soldier wants more ABBA, механик loves Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky's arm has developed a habit of playing ABBA songs.</p><p>DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE CAUGHT UP WITH механик OKAY? YOU WILL SPOIL YOURSELF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes Vs ABBA

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these songs. They belong to ABBA.

 

He had had enough. It was the end of a bitterly long day, Механик had very nearly appeared during a routine fight with some Doombots down in Times Square. Winter had wanted Механик to appear very much. They had developed a habit of annoying Steve whenever they both appeared.

It wasn’t intentional.

That much.

 Okay it was slightly intentional. Механик was as cheeky as his counterpart Tony. Winter had started getting more and more cocky, like Bucky.

“There’s my favourite little Snowflake” Tony smiled as he slapped Bucky’s ass, “fancy coming up for a movie? Steve’s insisting that we socialise again but I cannot for the life of me see the point”.

Bucky smirked, “maybe he wants to get into your pants Kitty”

Tony hummed and ran a hand down Bucky’s back, “maybe I wanna get in your pants chucklehead”.

“Chucklehead?”

Tony nodded and pressed his lips to Bucky’s temple, “I gotta do some tuning up of that arm of yours”.

“Can you make it sing the songs again?”

“You mean ABBA?” Tony questioned with a small grin, “I can make it do whatever you want baby. I can even add a vibrate setting”.

Bucky laughed, “I don’t need one of those” before suddenly looking at Tony’s own metallic arm, “that’s what that was last night wasn’t it?”

“Got it in one. So did your ass” Tony grinned, “don’t worry babe I’ll not add too high a setting. Winter you got anything you want?”

That’s what Bucky loved about Tony, it was what Winter loved too. He accepted Winter as another part of Bucky. Yes, Steve did the same. But it had taken quite some time for the Captain to trust the counterpart.

It had taken Tony hardly any time at all.

Once they’d gotten over the whole Механик want to ‘fix’ the Avengers. And by fix he meant kill.

Bucky thought for a moment over what he and Winter had discussed during the battle.

“He’s happy for now. We want you naked soon though” Bucky grinned

“Sure thing Snowy, Механик says hi by the way. He wanted to slice that bastard who pushed you into a wall to pieces”.

Tony’s hands twitched as he took deep breaths. Whilst he accepted Механик was him. He was scared of letting him out when there was no battle.

“Winter is very grateful Механик” Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek. The older man blushed at Bucky’s affection, “maybe he could show Механик just how grateful he is”.

Tony smiled and pressed his hips against Bucky’s, he growled as Bucky’s unbuttoned his shirt.

“Oh now I do like where this is going” Tony murmured as Bucky pressed kisses down his chest, “fuck” he whined as Bucky unzipped his jeans. Bucky’s tongue darted across his navel as nimble silver fingers caressed his hips.

“Shit oh god Buck”.

Bucky growled, “Winter now Механик. He wants to play”.

“Oh shiiit” Tony moaned as he felt Механик fight him for power. Looking down at Buck- no, Winter’s lust filled eyes he let Механик take ahold.

His boxers were pulled down and just as Winter was about to take him a tinny voice sang out;

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

 

Механик laughed, “what the hell?”

Winter growled and lifted his arm up as he slowly stood. Keeping one arm on Механик’s ass he growled, “what is this?”

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

Механик grinned, “could I be your guy?”

Winter looked at him and rolled his eyes, “you are my little Kitten. You cannot be-“

As if hearing him, the arm grew louder in its song.

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

Механик kissed Winter, “Seems the silly song doesn’t like you disagreeing with Механик”.

Winter gripped Механик and held him close, “Механик saved me. I should repay him”.

“Yeah you should” Механик agreed, “but the buff man wants us to be social”.

“Fuck being social. I wanna fuck you” Winter growled as he parted Механик’s legs.

Механик grinned only too eager to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come. Not sure when- but there is more


End file.
